Désolé, Karen !
by Liliqued
Summary: Au motel, à l'entrée de Rogersville, ce soir vers 22h ? Je pourrais vous montrer les autres qualités que je cache. Karen Wheeler avait accepté l'invitation de Billy, échappant à cette vie conjugale qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle avait pourtant surpris l'étrange éclat dans le regard du jeune homme, compris que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, elle décida de le retrouver.


_**#**_

**_Désolé, Karen !_**

**0o0o0**

Karen Wheeler s'observa un instant dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle plongea la main dans son petit sac, et en sortit un tube rouge qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts pour ensuite l'appliquer avec précaution sur ses lèvres. Elle avait passé presqu'une heure à se préparer, coiffer ses cheveux qui ondulaient à présent autour de son visage poudré, maquiller ses yeux, choisir une tenue…

Karen rangea le rouge à lèvre et entrouvrir le col de sa veste pour regarder la nuisette en coton pourpre qu'elle cachait en dessous. Elle sourit une seconde en laissant son index glisser sur la courbe haute de son sein, juste au dessus du tissu. Elle imaginait déjà les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'attarder en dessous de sa clavicule, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, son sourire…

Le sien disparut, et elle referma la fermeture éclair de sa veste sombre. Karen lança un coup d'œil vers le salon. La télé était allumée et lançait des éclats de lumière jusque sur le mur du couloir. Le son était bas, ce qui lui permit d'entendre les ronflements qui s'élevaient surement du fauteuil en face du téléviseur. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers son reflet, c'était une femme malheureuse que Karen vit.

Son mariage était un désastre. Elle avait espéré qu'elle finirait par aimer son mari, qu'il changerait, qu'il ne serait plus ce pantin morne et sans vie, sans entrain, ennuyeux… Une ombre, c'était tout ce qu'était Ted Wheeler.

Oui. Karen Wheeler était une femme qui manquait d'amour, de considération, de piment dans sa vie. Forte heureusement, elle avait ses enfants qu'elle aimait. Elle avait encore Holly, bien qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour avoir de profondes discussions. Mais Mike grandissait et entrait dans sa période _préado_ avec la honte des parents et des petites attentions que cela entraînait. Quant à Nancy, elle était à présent une jeune femme qui ne semblait déjà ne plus avoir besoin de ses parents.

Quant aux amies que fréquentait Karen, elle avait sans cesse le sentiment de porter un masque et de devoir entrer dans le moule de la parfaite petite femme d'Hawkins, tout en devant en cultiver les fantasmes.

Non, Karen Wheeler n'aimait pas la vie insipide qu'elle menait. Du moins, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Billy Hargrove. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, que ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Pourtant, il était un vent de fraîcheur dans son univers désertique et morne. Elle avait d'abord été surprise de ressentir de l'attirance pour lui, avait tenté de résister tant bien que mal au regard intense qu'il lui envoyait. Puis Karen avait fini par entrer malgré elle dans son jeu de séduction. Les regards aguicheurs, le mordillement de lèvre, la posture du corps. Tous deux m'amusaient à charmer sans pour autant franchir le cap du contact charnel. Ainsi, ils ne faisaient rien de mal…

« C'est une mauvaise idée… », se murmura-t-elle à elle-même en agrippant son sac à main.

Et puis, dans la matinée, Billy l'avait prise à partie lorsqu'il terminait son tour de garde comme maître nageur, et que tout le monde se dirigeait vers les vestiaires alors que la piscine s'apprêtait à fermer ses portes pour la soirée. Comme à chaque fois, elle s'était faite happer par le regard qu'il lui lançait, par sa langue qu'il passait lentement sur ses lèvres, par la vision de son torse dévêtu. Ils avaient échangé deux-trois phrases dont Karen ne se souvenait même plus. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était la proposition de Billy.

_« Au motel, à l'entrée de Rogersville, ce soir vers 22h ? Je pourrais vous montrer les autres qualités que je cache. »_

_« O-ok »,_ s'était-elle entendue bafouiller comme une adolescente.

_« Parfait. Bonne fin d'après-midi, Mme Wheeler »,_ avait-il souri en faisant rouler son nom sur sa langue.

Elle s'était alors retournée, de façon presque trop rapide, pour s'enfuir vers les vestiaires, sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle avait juste osé lancer un coup d'œil dans la direction de Billy, et avait été surprise de voir l'expression sombre de son visage. Une fraction de seconde auprès avoir remarqué qu'elle le fixait, il avait à nouveau son sourire charmeur. Karen était alors partie, intriguée, mais elle avait de suite oublié son étrange impression en sentant son cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Et à présent, elle se retrouvait là, debout dans son entrée, à entortiller ses doigts et à fixer son reflet. Elle pensa à ses enfants. A ce qu'ils pourraient dire s'ils apprenaient. Aux regards que les gens lui lanceraient si son rendez-vous venait à s'ébruiter dans Hawkins.

« Et puis zut ! »

Pour une fois, Karen Wheeler décida de penser à elle, et à personne d'autre. Sans se retourner, elle passa la porte de chez elle, s'installa dans la voiture, alluma le contact et prit la route du motel.

**0o0o0**

Il s'agissait d'un motel américain des plus communs. Un large bâtiment à un étage, où les chambres se succédaient les unes à côté des autres. L'extérieur était éclairé par le panneau lumineux sur lequel les lettres M.O.T.E.L étaient écrites avec les néons. Au moins, aucune lettre ne clignotait, et la peinture des murs extérieurs laissait à penser que les lieux étaient bien entretenus, et que l'intérieur des chambres ne sentirait pas le moisi.

Karen se tenait devant la porte. Elle s'était présentée à l'accueil, un peu mal à l'aise, et avait demandé si un jeune homme avait réservé une chambre pour deux. Elle espéra ne pas avoir besoin de donner ni son nom ni celui de Billy Hargrove. Le concierge l'avait regardé en haussant un sourcil, et un sourire entendeur s'était dessiné sous sa moustache. Après avoir léché le bout de son index et fait défiler les pages de son cahier de réservation sans quitter Karen des yeux, il lui avait simplement donné le numéro et annoncé que les frais étaient déjà payés jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais son regard en disait long lorsqu'il se remit à mâchouiller le cure-dent qu'il avait entre les lèvres. Elle remercia le ciel que Billy ait choisi un motel suffisamment loin d'Hawkins.

Karen prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à toquer à la porte. Ses phalanges n'eurent pas le temps d'entrer en contact avec le bois que le battant s'ouvrit. Billy se tenait devant elle, un avant bras appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Pile à l'heure », dit-il d'un ton mielleux, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Il était beau. Billy portait un t-shirt noir qui mettait en valeur sa carrure, rentré dans un jean moulant qui soulignait là-aussi ses jambes musclées par le sport régulier qu'il pratiquait. A la piscine, Karen l'avait déjà vu moins couvert, pourtant elle sentait ses jambes flageoler. Cela était peut-être dû aux effluves de l'eau de Cologne qui parvenaient à ses narines.

« Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, Karen. » Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter qu'elle l'était toujours.

« Merci, Billy. Toi également », murmura-t-elle sans se détacher du bleu hypnotique des yeux du jeune homme, rougissant quelque peu à l'entendre prononcer son prénom dans l'intimité.

« Mais entrez donc, vous n'allez tout de même pas rester sur le porche. »

Tout deux échangèrent un léger rire, et Billy se poussa pour laisser Karen pénétrer dans la chambre. La pièce n'était pas grande, mais son agencement faisait qu'on ne s'y sentait pas oppressé. Un bureau était disposé sous la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés, près de la porte. Une armoire murale d'une taille modeste mais suffisante pour un court séjour se trouvait au fond de la pièce, proche de la porte qui devait mener à une minuscule salle de bain. Un fauteuil était placé dans un coin, à droite d'un meuble sur lequel se trouvait une télévision. Et en face de lui, un lit rudimentaire.

Karen entendit Billy approcher dans son dos pendant qu'elle observa la chambre. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules, puis l'une d'elle attraper la boucle de la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

« Laissez-moi vous aider à ôter ceci », dit-il de sa voix suave, et Karen comprit qu'ils ne discuteraient pas. Peut-être cela était-il mieux ainsi. Elle n'aurait su que dire pour meubler la conversation. Elle le laissa donc faire, humant doucement l'odeur de sa peau. Le souffle de Billy faisait voler quelques unes des mèches de Karen qui vinrent la chatouiller. Lentement, la main du jeune homme glissa, appuyant doucement ses phalanges contre le tissu pour laisser une traînée de caresses dans son mouvement. Puis, tout aussi doucement, il lui retira sa veste et s'éloigna de Karen pour aller la poser sur le rebord de chaise du bureau.

Karen déglutit avant qu'il ne revienne vers elle. Il laissa ses doigts effleurer ses épaules puis le long de ses bras. Une fois arrivées à ses poignets, les mains de Billy se déplacèrent jusqu'à la taille de Karen, et d'un mouvement tira doucement sur le tissu rouge violacé pour le sortir du pantalon qui l'emprisonnait.

« Je vous ai connu plus bavarde, Mme Wheeler. »

Cette gentille pique arrache un discret sourire à Karen qui décida de faire face à son futur amant – au moins pour ce soir.

« Je pourrais en dire de même de ta part. »

Billy avait un sourcil arqué, et le coin de sa bouche s'était tiré. Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager pendant de longues secondes. Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'il passa la main sur la clavicule de Karen en remontant la courbe de son sein, jusqu'à la bretelle de sa nuisette qu'il fit glisser de son épaule.

« Pas de soutien-gorge… C'est osé, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Karen ne chercha pas de réponse, et elle savait que Billy n'en attendait pas spécialement une. Il se contentait de lui sourire, tout en poursuivant les caresses sur sa peau. Elle se sentait tellement bien en cet instant, intimidée comme une adolescente lors d'un premier rendez-vous, happée par l'intensité du regard en face d'elle, la douceur de ses mouvements, les compliments et le délicieux piquant qui sortait de sa bouche.

Les mains hésitantes de Karen virent pour la première fois le toucher, ce qui sembla couper la respiration de Billy. Le sourire du jeune homme se figea, et d'un mouvement de main il l'invita à poursuivre. Elle baissa les yeux sur la boucle de ceinture, et comme il avait fait juste avant, elle sortit le haut du jean, puis le remonta pour exhiber le nombril de Billy. Karen sentit leur respiration à tous deux s'accélérer, et elle continua de lever le vêtement jusqu'à le faire passer par-dessus la tête du jeune homme.

Billy continuait de la scruter. Sa langue vint se caler entre ses dents au moment où les doigts fins de Karen se mirent à redescendre sur son torse, et en dessiner les contours, arrachant une légère chair-de-poule à la peau de Billy. Il se pencha vers elle, mais alors que Karen s'attendait à se qu'il l'embrasse, il n'en fit rien, comme s'il suspendait le moment. Billy passa les pouces entre le jean et la peau de Karen pour venir faire glisser le pantalon au sol. Il remonta ensuite en déposant quelques baisers sur ses cuisses.

« Très beau sous-vêtement », murmura-t-il en se relevant et jouant avec le tissu en coton.

« J'espérais que tu l'apprécierais », lui répondit-elle.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Billy. Un sentiment qui ne dura pas car il se reprit et défit sa boucle de ceinture avant d'attirer Karen à lui. Elle le sentit plus ferme, le regard plus sombre malgré son masque de charme. Mais elle lui rendit son baiser lorsqu'il s'empara de ses lèvres. Billy passa ses mains sous les fesses de Karen pour la soulever et l'emmener jusqu'au lit. La literie fit un bruit sourd lorsqu'il la fit presque tomber dessus, mais au moins elle ne grinça pas.

Karen fit le vide en elle. Elle se sentait bien. Elle aimait les lèvres de Billy contre les siennes, contre sa nuque, contre son sein lorsqu'il décida de s'y attarder après avoir relevé sa nuisette. Elle ne pensa pas à ses enfants lorsqu'elle laissa ses ongles marquer légèrement le dos du jeune homme. Elle ne pensa pas non plus à son mari lorsqu'elle aida Billy à se débarrasser de son pantalon. Elle ignora ses peurs des _on-dira_ lorsqu'il enleva sa culotte tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Karen ne voulait penser qu'au moment présent, et envoyer balader les conventions et la bienséance.

Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils et se raidit un instant lorsqu'elle passa la main sur son aine.

« Désolé, Karen ! », dit Billy en se redressant vivement lorsqu'elle recommença, la mâchoire crispée. Il s'assit dos à elle contre le rebord du lit, le visage enfoui entre ses mains. Incrédule, Karen prit appui sur ses coudes, se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Après tout, elle n'avait plus eu de relation, même avec son propre mari, depuis un très long moment déjà. Elle l'observa se lever et se précipiter pour ramasser le jean qu'il avait abandonné par terre un peu plu tôt.

« Billy… », fit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Mais de toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas entendu ou faisait comme si. Il était agité, voir nerveux… à moins que ce ne soit de la colère. Encore étourdie, Karen s'assit sur le lit, et redescendit timidement le bas de sa nuisette pour couvrir sa poitrine. Elle attrapa ensuite sa culotte qui gisait non loin.

« Merde ! »

Karen sursauta au cri de Billy et au son sourd que fit la chaussure qu'il avait jeté contre le mur. Elle le vit se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil de la chambre, et se prendre à nouveau le visage entre les mains. Karen se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il ne réagit pas, et elle décida donc de s'accroupir et de poser une main sur l'un de ses genoux. Il tremblait.

« Que se passe-t-il, Billy ? », demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus douce qu'elle put, attristée de le voir dans cet état. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir vu que quelque chose clochait, et de ne pas avoir cherché d'où cela venait… De n'avoir pensé qu'à elle, et elle seule.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul… Mme Wheeler, s'il-vous-plait. »

Elle se raidit en l'entendant l'appeler de nouveau par son nom de famille. Le rêve était fini.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans cet état. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? » insista-t-elle.

Son sang se glaça lorsque Billy la regarda enfin en relevant lentement la tête. Les muscles de son visage étaient crispés, et ses narines se dilataient à chacune de ses expirations. Le regard qu'il lui lança était bien loin de celui auquel il l'avait habitué. Il était froid, plein de haine et de dégoût.

« Je viens de vous dire de me foutre la paix », siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Retournez auprès de votre bon-à-rien de mari et de vos insupportables gamins. Dégagez. »

C'était volontairement gratuit et méchant. Karen referma le poing sur le genou de Billy avant de se lever, et d'aller récupérer ses vêtements. Elle lui en voulait quelque part de la planter comme ça, sans la moindre explication, alors que depuis le début, il ne cessait de flirter avec elle. C'était lui qui avait commencé à la séduire, lui qui l'avait invité à venir passer la nuit ici. Lui encore qui avait mené la danse jusqu'à la pousser vers l'infidélité.

Billy Hargrove n'était qu'un adolescent, elle le savait. Et elle avait été assez idiote pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle jeta par terre sa veste et fit volte-face. Billy la fixait de son regard sombre, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Dis-moi au moins quel est le souci ! »

Billy laissa un pouffement s'échapper. Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et releva le menton.

« J'ai fait une erreur. Et vous aussi. C'était idiot de penser que je pouvais me taper une vieille sans être dégoûté. »

Il ne s'attendit pas à la gifle que lui donna Karen, et se leva d'un bond prêt à rendre coup pour coup. Mais c'était une femme, dont il s'était joué malgré lui qui plus est. Karen était plus petite que lui, mais si elle se sentit intimidée, elle ne le montra pas.

« Alors maintenant on a confiance en soi. Hein, Karen ? On ne bafouille plus, et on a le regard droit », dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Billy arrêta la main au moment où Karen s'apprêtait à le gifler de nouveau. Il vit un éclair de peur traverser ses yeux, et décida donc de lâcher son poignet. « Rentrez chez vous, Karen. »

« C'est minable ce que tu fais-là, Billy. »

« Oh, c'est moi qui suis minable ! » répondit-il faussement incrédule. « Pourtant, moi je n'ai pas abandonné époux et enfants pour me lancer dans une relation qui gâcherait non seulement ma famille, son honneur, et ma réputation. »

« Quel était le but ? T'assurer que tu étais séduisant, et que tu pouvais avoir n'importe qui à tes pieds ? Me ridiculiser ? Tu veux aller en parler à ma famille, à mes amis, le hurler du haut de ton échelle à la piscine ? »

La voix de Karen s'érayait, mais elle pointait un doigt sur Billy et le fixait sans ciller. Il déglutit.

« Bien sur que non… », murmura-t-il.

« Alors quoi, Billy ? Pourquoi me séduire, si tu n'as jamais eu envie de moi ? », demanda-t-elle en laissant ses bras tomber mollement. Billy la regarda un petit moment sans parler. Il déglutit à nouveau, et, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il sembla à Karen que quelque chose venait de se rompre en lui.

« Je voulais… vérifier que… Je suis désolé, Karen. Je ne peux rien vous dire », dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit. Karen vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle vit que le bleu de ses iris était exacerbé par le rougissement de ses yeux.

« Dis-moi, Billy. »

Le jeune homme serra ses paupières à s'en faire mal, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il ne voulait pas être faible, il ne voulait pas s'avouer la vérité, il ne voulait pas être _ce_ Billy. Le Billy vulnérable, celui qui surgissait sous la violence de son père. Il sentit Karen poser une main sur la sienne, et rouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond.

« Je voulais vérifier que j'étais toujours… attiré par… les femmes… »

Il manqua de s'effondrer lorsqu'il termina cette phrase. La mâchoire de Billy trembla en attendant la réaction de Karen qui ne vint pas. Il finit par lui lancer un coup d'œil.

« Comment ça, Billy ? », demanda-t-elle enfin, la bouche entrouverte, le regard perdu.

« Ne m'obligez pas à le redire. »

« Il va pourtant falloir, si tu veux que je t'aide, Billy. »

Il baissa la tête et serra les dents. Ses phalanges blêmirent lorsqu'il serra ses doigts entre eux.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Rien que vous n'ayez déjà fait dans cette chambre… Je vous aime bien, Karen. Sincèrement », ajouta-t-il après un court silence, en reposant sur elle un regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus. Un regard brisé. « Et je ne veux pas que vous me regardiez différemment. Je préfère encore que vous soyez en colère, que de voir du dégoût sur votre visage. »

« En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? A tes parents ? »

Elle sut qu'elle avait dit une ânerie en entendant le rire glaciale de Billy. Il gardait un sourire tendu aux lèvres, mais l'ensemble de son être puait la peur.

« Mon père est un salopard. Et ma mère s'est tirée pour ne plus lui servir de punching-ball… en m'abandonnant avec lui… Je ne sais même plus où elle est maintenant ! Je n'ai aucun numéro de téléphone, et elle n'a plus le notre depuis que nous avons déménagé… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait continué de m'appeler. »

« Billy, je suis désolée », murmura Karen si doucement qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu. Il poursuivit, la langue à vif de dévoiler ainsi ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Elle a eu raison de partir… Mais il m'arrive de la haïr de ne pas m'avoir pris avec elle. Je me dis que, elle, elle aurait pu comprendre. Elle était douce, et elle aurait su quoi faire », ajout-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Mon père, lui… S'il apprenait que… Je ne peux pas lui en parler ! Je sais comment il réagirait ! », termina-t-il alors que sa voix manqua de se briser. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme s'il sentait déjà les coups de son père, les insultes, le déshonneur dans ses yeux.

Karen se contenta de l'écouter pendant qu'il se livrait. Elle pensait qu'il allait laisser libre cours à ses sanglots. Mais Billy n'en fit rien. Ses yeux avaient beau être humides, il ne laissait pas échapper la moindre larme.

Elle aurait voulu lui poser des questions : avait-il toujours préféré les femmes plus mûres que lui ? N'était-ce pas dû au du départ de sa mère ? N'était-ce pas le moyen de retrouver en quelque sorte une figure maternelle ? Ou était-ce un moyen de provoquer son père ? Etait-il seulement au courant des fréquentations de son fils ?

Elle n'en posa aucune. Ce n'était pas le moment, et, dans un sens, cela ne la regardait pas. Billy n'en était peut-être même pas conscient. Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette chambre, le souci ne venait pas d'elle, ou de son âge. C'était autre chose, elle le sentait.

« Tu as besoin d'en parler Billy, ou sinon tu vas finir par faire une bêtise. Je… Tu peux m'en parler. Je peux t'écouter, sans te juger… », souffla-t-elle en posant une main douce sur son épaule. Billy finit par tourner le visage vers elle, les yeux emplis de tristesse. Puis il secoua la tête.

« Vous allez me juger, Karen. Ne faites pas de promesse sans savoir à quoi vous attendre. »

D'une main maternelle, elle ne savait trop quoi faire d'autre, Karen caressa la joue de Billy. Inconsciemment, il y réfugia son visage, comme pour y trouver la force et la douceur qui lui manquaient. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard suppliant de Karen avant de fermer les yeux.

« J'ai… des sentiments pour un garçon… », lâcha-t-il avant de se détourner.

Karen resta la main suspendue dans le vide, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Elle finit par baisser les yeux, et une ride de lion se forma entre ses sourcils lorsqu'ils se froncèrent.

Karen ne vit pas le visage déchiré de Billy lorsqu'il trouva le courage de lui faire face à nouveau, alors que le silence venait les écraser l'un comme l'autre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, et sentait chacun des muscles de son visage se contracter. Billy finit par échapper un rire jaune qui attira enfin l'attention de Karen.

« Vous voyez ? Difficile de ne pas me juger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Karen pâlit en se rendant compte de sa propre expression corporelle. Elle chercha ses mots, balayant le sol des yeux en espérant trouver la réponse.

« Ce n'est rien Karen », dit finalement Billy en lui tournant le dos, et en ramassant son t-shirt.

« No-non, c'est que… Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une phase… Tu es peut-être juste perdu pour le moment mais ça ira mieux après… »

« J'ai eu de nombreuse relations avec des femmes, Karen », la coupa-t-il. « J'aime les femmes, je le sais. Et par conséquent, je sais ce que c'est que d'être attiré, même juste physiquement, par quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas rien, ce n'est pas une _phase_. J'ai de réels… sentiments, pour lui. »

« Si vraiment cela te trouble à ce point, va voir un médecin. Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose. J'ai cru entendre dire que des centres traitaient ça, ou… »

« Putain, Karen ! Je ne suis pas malade, ok ? » cria-t-il en jetant à nouveau son t-shirt et en se retournant vers elle. « Je ne souffre pas, je ne fais pas souffrir les autres, je n'ai pas de symptômes qui l'on pourrait guérir avec des pilules, ou je ne sais quoi encore ! C'est la réaction des autres qui… »

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque Karen s'élança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras en s'excusant. Il entendit ses hoquets, sentit les larmes couler sur sa clavicule. Les bras de Karen l'entouraient, comme lorsque sa mère cherchait à le réconforter. A l'apaiser. Il sentait les doigts de Karen contre sa nuque lui caresser les cheveux.

« Excuse-moi, Billy. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir et j'ai ressorti ce qu'on entend sans penser que… Bien sur que tu n'es pas malade. Bien sur que ce que tu ressens est réel. Je suis désolée, mon grand. »

Billy battit des paupières, et une larme tomba. Il finit par rendre son étreinte à Karen, et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il ne réussit plus à contenir ses émotions et craqua, bercé par les « _ça y ira_ » de Karen.

Un long moment plus tard, lorsque Billy se sentit vide, il se dégagea de ses bras et frotta les marques salées sur son visage d'un revers de main. Karen posa à nouveau la sienne sur sa joue, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, et lui sourit. Billy lui rendit faiblement.

« Merci, et… désolé, pour les horreurs que j'ai pu vous dire tout à l'heure. »

« N'y pense plus, Billy. Ce que tu m'as révélé… C'est vraiment très courageux. Merci à toi pour ta confiance, et désolée de l'avoir gâchée. »

« N'y pensez plus », se contenta-t-il de dire avec un sourire triste mais moqueur. Billy vit Karen récupérer sa veste, la frotter rapidement pour faire tomber la poussière qui avait pu s'y accrocher et l'enfila. Lorsqu'elle libéra les cheveux de son col, elle reposa les yeux sur lui en attrapant son sac à main.

« Je devrais rentrer », dit-elle doucement et Billy hocha la tête. « Je suis rassurée de te quitter maintenant que tu es… plus _serein_. »

« Je comprends », acquiesça-t-il. Il la vit s'approcher de la porte, mais elle stoppa son geste sur la poignée.

« Ce garçon… », commença-t-elle avant de marquer une petite pause. « Est-il au courant des sentiments que tu as pour lui ? »

« Si on veut… »

« Tu le lui as dit ? »

« Pas avec des mots, non », avoua-t-il en fermant une seconde les poings. « Le dire, à haute voix, ça rendrait tout ça réel. Les bons, comme les mauvais côtés. Mais lui me l'a dit. »

« M'en avoir parlé, c'est déjà commencer à le rendre réel, tu sais ? Tu devrais lui dire. »

Billy soupira, mais ne put retenir un sourire et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle avait raison. Le cliquetis de la porte le ramena à lui, et il s'avança jusque dans l'encadrement lorsque Karen sortit.

« Puis-je… te demander de qui il s'agit ? »

Karen vit Billy se raidir un seconde, et sut qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Il détourna les yeux un instant et se passa un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'en parlerai à personne d'autre, Billy. Mais si tu préfères garder cela pour toi, je compr… »

« Steve Harrington », lâcha-t-il finalement de but en blanc en la regardant de nouveau. Il vit Karen battre des paupières, et lui laissa le temps de digérer l'information. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui demander ensuite. Il commença donc à chercher les mots.

« Est-ce pour cela qu'ils ont rompu avec Nancy ? »

« Non », répondit-il avec un sourire triste. « Ils avaient déjà rompu. C'est arrivé après, il y a quelques mois. »

Karen avait toujours aimé Steve. Plus encore depuis qu'il avait pris sous son aile le petit groupe de jeunes. Elle finit par sourire.

« Très bon choix, Billy. »

Un sourire mitigé se logea au coin de sa bouche, mais le jeune homme garda pour lui ses craintes. Sa peur que, lui, ne soit pas un bon choix pour Harrington, car jusqu'ici, il avait tout fait à l'envers. Il vit Karen lui faire un dernier sourire et s'apprêter à partir.

« Vous devriez quitter votre mari, Mme Wheeler ! », ajouta-t-il avec précipitation. « Vous méritez d'être heureuse, et lui, il ne vous rend clairement pas heureuse. »

« C'est compliqué, Billy. Tu le sais bien, l'amour c'est compliqué. »

« Je pensais que vous ne l'aimiez pas… »

« Je ne parlais pas de lui », dit-elle calmement. « Par amour pour mes enfants, je ne peux pas partir. Je ne veux pas briser la famille qu'ils ont. Et, Billy, tu peux continuer de m'appeler Karen, tu sais. »

Billy voulut lui dire que ses enfants comprendraient, que quitter son mari ne signifiait pas forcément les abandonner. Il savait que ce ne serait pas le même schéma que pour sa propre mère. Mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas son choix à lui.

« Très bien, Karen. »

« Une dernière chose, Billy », dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule, comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois ce soir. « N'aie pas peur de ton père. Si jamais, tu as besoin d'un endroit calme, ou de l'éviter… Sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

« La porte de votre maison, ou de votre chambre ? Ça serait un peu bizarre sachant que votre mari et votre amant se retrouveraient sous le même toit », dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec une voix moqueuse. Et Karen rit, car elle retrouvait le Billy espiègle qu'elle connaissait.

« Sache-le. C'est tout. Et, au final, il ne s'est pas vraiment passé grand-chose entre nous, alors… Ne sois pas gêné, avec moi. »

« Merci. »

Elle vint déposer un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« Au revoir, Billy. »

« Au revoir, Karen. »

**0o0o0**

Billy tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette, le regard fixait au plafond, étendu sur le lit du motel. Les événements de la soirée et les paroles de Karen ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Il pensait parfois à son père, s'imaginait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui faire face… Mais à chaque fois, il fermait les paupières pour balayer l'idée de son esprit avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à le piquer.

Il sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, laissant tomber quelques cendres sur lui.

« Eh, connard ! J'ai payé jusqu'à demain, alors… », dit-il en ouvrant le battant sans finir sa phrase. Car ce n'était pas le gérant du motel qui se tenait devant lui, mais Steve Harrington, les cheveux en bataille, et des poches sous ses yeux rougis comme s'il s'était réveillé il y avait peu.

« Salut, Trouduc », se contenta de lui répondre Steve sur le même ton en pénétrant dans la chambre en manquant de le bousculer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Harrington ? »

Steve se tourna vers lui au moment où Billy refermait la porte, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sombre.

« Figure-toi qu'en fait, j'ai reçu un appel peu après minuit, et je remercie le ciel que mes parents ne soient pas chez moi, sans quoi ça les aurait réveillé. »

« Un appel ? »

« Oui ! Un appel de Mme Wheeler, qui me disait que tu étais à ce motel, et dans cette chambre. Et qu'apparemment, tu avais quelque chose à me dire. »

Sa voix était dure, cassante. Et les lèvres de Steve se pincèrent alors que Billy s'écrasa deux doigts sur les paupières en laissant échapper un rire jaune. Elle avait osé ! Il savait parfaitement ce que Karen avait en tête, et Billy sentait la peur… Non ! La panique, monter en lui.

« Alors, c'est bon ? Tu as pu tirer ton coup, et assurer ainsi ta fameuse couverture si ton père venait à apprendre que tu voyais quelqu'un ? Tu sais à présent si tu es toujours attiré par les femmes ? » lança-t-il presque avec dégoût, et Billy grimaça une seconde, car c'était en effet ainsi qu'il avait présenté la chose. Il s'assit sur le coin du bureau, et tira une nouvelle fois sur le mégot qu'il avait en bouche avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier.

« Non », répondit-il simplement, et Steve eut l'air de perdre contenance.

« Alors quoi, il ne sait rien passé ? Bien qu'elle m'a donné l'adresse du motel, ta chambre et ajouté que tu avais besoin de me voir ! »

« Il ne sait pas _rien_ passé », avoua Billy en sortant une nouvelle cigarette du paquet posé près de lui. Il l'alluma, et reposa les yeux sur le jeune homme toujours debout entre le lit et le meuble télé. Steve était partagé entre l'incompréhension et la fureur.

« Bordel, Billy ! Tu cherches quoi au final ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de savoir que son copain couche avec d'autres femmes, peu importe la raison ? Et… ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si je peux dire que tu es mon copain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre finalement ?! »

Billy s'était figé.

« Evidemment putain ! Tu le sais bien ! »

« Non, Billy », répondit Steve d'une voix ferme. « Je ne le sais pas, car je ne l'ai jamais entendu de ta bouche. »

Billy arracha la cigarette qui l'avait entre les lèvres et l'écrasa violemment dans le cendrier, manquant de le louper de peu, et se leva d'un bond pour se coller nez à nez avec Steve. Il était paniqué, mais son regard se voulait colérique. Il sentait l'odeur de Steve, il le voyait plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et ça, ça le terrifiait, car Billy, lui, n'arrivait pas encore à l'accepter. Malgré sa discussion avec Karen.

« Oui ? », l'invita Steve alors que Billy ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans rien dire.

« On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, Princesse », finit-il par articuler mais Steve se contenta d'arquer un sourcil avant de lui rire au nez. Mais s'était un rire qui ne se voulait absolument pas drôle.

« Dans ce cas, tu pourrais commencer par ne plus m'appeler _Princesse_ alors… »

Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager en silence. Billy voulait hurler, marteler le mur de ses poings, sauter sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais il n'arrivait à rien. Steve finit par pousser un profond soupire en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur Billy, ce n'était plus de la colère qu'on pouvait y lire, mais de la détresse.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça… Tu le sais, Billy. »

Billy sentit sa respiration se couper tandis que tout son être sembla plonger dans un lac gelé. Il restait debout, figé sur place. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ce qu'il avait. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné à nouveau. Billy voyait que ses cils étaient de plus en plus brillants à chacun de leurs battements. Il crispa les muscles de sa mâchoire pour garder contenance.

« C'est ta dernière chance, Billy », lui murmura Steve d'une voix suppliante, mais Hargrove restait muet. Steve fit un pas vers lui pour réduire la distance qu'ils avaient installée.

« Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Princesse », répondit Billy d'une voix tremblante dans un sourire crispé. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant Steve soupirer et secouer tristement la tête.

« Mauvaise réponse, Billy », dit-il en relevant la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux rougis et brillants du jeune homme en face de lui. Steve voulait tenter une dernière fois, y croire une dernière fois. Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il vit dans les yeux de Billy la même détresse qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Quitte à lui mâcher un peu le travail. Quitte à reposer la question à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. « J'ai besoin de l'entendre… Tu m'aimes ? » fit-il d'une voix plus forte et plus dure qu'il ne le voulait.

Tout son être se figea, et Billy cligna lentement des paupières en tentant d'avaler une nouvelle fois la salive dans sa bouche sèche. Une seule fois, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il tenta de puiser au fond de lui les dernières lueurs de courage qui s'éteignaient à petit feu.

« …Oui », réussit-il à articuler d'une voix grave et roque.

Il vit Steve fermer les yeux et afficher un sourire en se laissant glisser contre le rebord du lit. Sa tête partit en arrière et vint s'appuyer contre le matelas alors qu'il se retenait de laisser toutes les émotions accumulées exploser. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, il tourna son visage vers Billy dont une larme avait du s'échapper pour tracer un sillon sur sa peau. Steve fit violence à ses jambes en coton pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Billy vint le rejoindre lentement, sans le quitter des yeux un instant. Il laissa Steve coller son front au sien, et finit par entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens.

Ils s'écoutèrent respirer, humèrent le mélange de parfum et de sueur que chacun dégageait. Simplement, pendant de longues minutes. Puis Billy vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aimait. Steve lui répondit et ils approfondirent leur baiser. Lorsqu'il se détacha, se fut pour l'embrasser doucement sur la tempe, avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Ils ne firent rien de plus cette nuit là, dans cette chambre de motel. Ils se contentèrent de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Steve pouvait sentir le torse de Billy contre la peau de son dos, ses bras puissants enlacés autour de lui, son souffle dans son cou. A cet instant, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

_Je t'aime Princesse._

C'était ce que pensa Billy, mais c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'il ne le dise en entier. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Juste un peu de temps. Il se contenta donc d'un doux et affectueux :

« Princesse. »

« Je sais, King Billy », lui murmura Steve avec un sourire.

FIN.

**0o0o0**

_J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus, ou au moins fait ressentir quelque chose. Je remercie **Amanda A Fox** grâce à qui est née cette idée, et qui m'a encouragé à l'écrire. Bien que ça fasse des années que je n'avais plus pris la plume des fanfictions pour me consacrer à des projets personnels et originaux…_

_Croyez en vous ! Et n'abandonnez pas vos rêves !_

_#_


End file.
